


Double Black Diamond

by Singofsolace



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Hot Tub Sex, Lilith the snowboarding lesbian, Semi-Public Sex, Winter, Zelda the skiing femme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singofsolace/pseuds/Singofsolace
Summary: When Zelda Spellman gets driven off the ski trail by the Judas Boys, Lilith (the snowboarding lesbian) comes to her aid.Written in response to the third Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge Prompt: Winter
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 47
Kudos: 156
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> The Madam Spellman snowboarding lesbian fic, as promised! Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> There's a lot of skiing lingo in this fic, but I hope most of it is easily understandable from context or a quick search. Two words I would like to explain up front are "Euro" and "Snow bunny," which are what the Judas Boys call Zelda. Both terms are basically derogatory slang for a woman who is more concerned about her skiing *outfit* than she is about her actual skiing. Think of those rich ladies in fancy fur coats who spend all of their time drinking hot chocolate in the ski lodge instead of on the trails. Zelda is absolutely not that kind of lady, at least in the world of this fic. 
> 
> If anyone has artistic drawing ability, I think a fanart of Lilith-the-snowboarding-lesbian and Zelda-the-skiing-femme would be the most amazing thing ever! I'll write you a fic of your choice in exchange <3

Zelda Spellman never liked skiing alone, but there she was, a month into her divorce, desperate to do something to make her feel alive again. Her ex-husband had bought season passes to the ski resort before things started going south, and it would be a shame to waste them. She tried to get her sister, Hilda, to tag along—had even promised to only ski the bunny slopes and beginner trails—but Hilda knew that her sister’s patience was short when it came to people slowing her down on the slopes.

Hilda suggested she take Sabrina with her, if only because it was dangerous to be on one’s own, with no one to call for help should it be needed, but Zelda’s blood pressure could hardly take the dangerous activities Sabrina got up to when she _wasn’t_ going twenty miles per hour, bombing down a mountain.

That morning, the weather report had shown that a fresh foot of snow had fallen in the early hours, prompting Zelda to make her decision: partner or no, she would put on her best coat and spend the day forgetting anything that wasn’t the snow beneath her skis and the bite of the wind against her face.

The conditions were glorious—that is, they were glorious for perhaps the first two hours of the morning, before all of the fresh powder had been skied off. During that time, Zelda had skied all of her favorite trails—the ones she knew would be overpopulated by the time the family groups and latecomers got to the mountain. Zelda herself made it a point to always be early enough to catch the first lift up to the top of the mountain so that she could leave the first tracks. There was nothing like being the first person to touch her skis to the snow, flying down the mountain with no tourists getting in her way.

But by around noon, the trails were all ice, and beginners were clogging up the paths that ought to be left to advanced skiers. Worse still, the mountain seemed to have become overrun with wild young snowboarders, shredding down the mountain with no regard for anyone’s safety.

One such group of snowboarders, all strapping young men in loose clothing that was entirely inappropriate for the weather, had been pestering her for the last three runs. They seemed to be following her everywhere she went. She’d even turned onto a double-black diamond, hoping to shake them off, but instead they just seemed to take to the challenge like ducks to water.

Trying to avoid a dangerous collision, and knowing better than to attempt to turn on black ice, Zelda increased her speed, hoping to get far enough ahead of them that she wouldn’t keep hearing the harsh sound of the edge of their boards carving against ice right behind her, but this only seemed to encourage them.

“Oi! Euro! These aren’t the kind of diamonds you’re used to!” one shouted as he passed her on the right, coming dangerously close to cutting her off.

“Who let you out of your cage, Snow Bunny?” said another, this time passing her on the left.

Trying to ignore them, she instead focused on her technique. It wasn’t every day she felt the need to prove her ability, but now seemed as good a time as any to show these knuckle draggers that they were messing with the wrong woman. Coming to the part of the trail that was the most hazardous, where there was a sudden, steep drop, Zelda glided down the feature with style. Thinking all of the uncouth boys would be required to focus on their own shredding for a bit, Zelda allowed herself to relax into the trail. Her muscles screamed at her from overuse, but it was a good kind of ache, worthy of the energy she was expending.

The trail took a sharp turn once it leveled out again. Zelda slowed down a bit, not wanting to end up in the trees. But just as she began to lean to the left, a third snowboarder cut her off, and she was forced off the trail.

Everything went white. Zelda found herself tumbling off the edge of the path, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on several rocks and tree trunks. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she came to an eventual stop in a pile of powder. Everything hurt, but Zelda couldn’t catch her breath long enough to do a more thorough self-assessment.

“Lady? Hey, Lady?! Are you alright?” Zelda heard a female voice calling from high above her, back on the trail.

Zelda couldn’t breathe. Had she broken a rib? Had the rib punctured a lung? Or had she just had the wind knocked out of her?

“Just hold on, Lady! I’ll be right there.”

Zelda could hear the sound of boots crunching in the snow above her, but didn’t want to move her head. Suddenly, a mane of dark, curly hair entered her vision. It was a middle-aged woman with clear blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, and she was holding her helmet under her arm.

“Can you move? Can you breathe? Should I call ski patrol?’ The woman knelt beside her, putting down the helmet and tearing off her gloves. “Did you hit your head, Lady? Those Judas Boys nearly killed you!”

Zelda felt the press of the woman’s cold fingertips against her pulse point and finally found her voice. “Judas Boys?”

“They’re those asshole park rats who cut you off. They think it’s funny to run women off the trail. Follow my finger.”

The woman moved her pointer finger in the pattern of the letter “H.” Zelda followed it with her eyes, trying to process the thought that those boys had done this _on purpose._

“Can you tell me your name, Lady?” asked the woman, seemingly satisfied with her neurological test.

“Zelda,” she answered, feeling the adrenaline fading. “Zelda Black—I mean—Spellman.”

“Okay, Zelda Spellman,” the woman said, offering a hand. “Do you think you could sit up? Or are you too hurt? _Where_ does it hurt?”

Zelda did a mental scan of her body, trying to identify any broken bones. _Everything_ hurt, like her body was one big bruise. “I don’t think I’m seriously injured. What’s your name?”

“Lilith,” the woman said, helping Zelda to sit up. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? I know you’ve got that helmet on, but I saw you go down, and it was a total yard sale.”

Zelda put a hand to her helmet, as if to check that it was still there. “No, I think this did its job.”

“You’re really lucky you were wearing one. You’d definitely be dead if you weren’t.”

Zelda clutched her side, feeling a sudden, sharp pain.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” she said, hissing through the pain.

“I’m calling ski patrol. You can’t make it down the rest of the mountain like this,” said Lilith, taking her phone out of her jacket. “Shit.”

“What?” said Zelda, the pain in her side lessening to a dull ache.

“The cold killed my battery. My phone won’t turn on.”

“Try mine. It’s in my right pocket,” said Zelda, not wanting to move for fear of the sharp pain returning.

Lilith fumbled with the zipper of the jacket pocket, before locating and retrieving the phone. After a moment’s hesitation, Lilith cursed again. “This one’s dead too.”

Zelda felt lightheaded at the thought of getting back on her skis, but didn’t see any other alternative. “Help me up.”

“What?” said Lilith, bewildered.

“Help me up. I’m not going to just sit here and freeze to death,” said Zelda, holding out both hands for Lilith to grab.

Carefully, Lilith eased Zelda to her feet. With all things considered, Zelda felt lucky to be able to stand.

“Where are my skis?” Zelda said, looking around. “I know they came off sometime during the first few cartwheels.”

“They’re up there,” Lilith pointed back to the trail above them. “So is my board. But you’re not skiing—not like this. You could really hurt yourself—or someone else.”

“Then what do you suggest we do? Try to flag down every other reckless person riding down this double-black diamond for help?” Zelda was momentarily distracted as she saw Lilith pocket her cell phone. “What are you doing? Give that back.”

“I need at least some assurance that you aren’t going to do something stupid. This way, you at least have to stick with me.”

Lilith gave her a devilish smile that had Zelda’s body flooding unexpectedly with warmth.

“You can’t be serious?” said Zelda.

“I’m always serious about rescuing damsels in distress,” said Lilith, winking before lifting Zelda unexpectedly off her feet and into a bridal carry. Zelda felt another white-hot flare of pain in her side, but it faded once again as her body settled in Lilith’s arms.

“What the hell are you doing?!” said Zelda as Lilith started scaling back up the steep drop to return to the path. “Put me down!”

“I will. Once we get back to the trail,” said Lilith. “I can’t carry you for the whole trip down the mountain, but at least let me do this.”

Zelda was shocked at how strong this stranger was. She didn’t think _she_ could carry a middle-aged woman in her heaviest clothing up a steep trail’s edge.

Eventually, they made it back to where Zelda had been driven off the trail. Her skis and poles were scattered across the ground.

“I’ll call a friend and have him grab our gear once we get back down to the base lodge.”

“We can’t just leave it all here!” said Zelda, wincing in pain as Lilith set her back down on her feet. She spotted Lilith’s snowboard in the middle of all of her gear. It was black with red flames running down the middle.

“Who’s going to take it? We’ll walk down the rest of the trail—there’s only a mile or so left. You’ll see a medic, while I buy us some shots to chase the pain away,” said Lilith, wrapping one arm around Zelda’s waist and directing her to put her arm around her neck. “Do you think you can walk that far?”

Ignoring Lilith’s question, Zelda returned to the subject of après-ski. “Did you just ask me out for drinks?”

“Technically, I asked you _in_ for drinks. It’s freezing out here,” said Lilith as they began their descent down the mountain. “Don’t you want to get warm and blur the edges a little bit?”

Zelda would be lying if she said no, so she remained silent for a while as they walked. It was slow-going, but the pain wasn’t so bad with Lilith keeping her body upright.

“It’s not every snowboarder who would stop to help someone who’s fallen off the trail,” mused Zelda as two teenage boys zipped passed them at a dangerous speed.

“I’m not every snowboarder,” said Lilith. “Besides, those boys were worrying me. I saw them following you up at the top of the mountain. I wanted to make sure they weren’t up to something stupid—and I saw you were alone. It’s usually a good idea to have a partner when you ski a trail as advanced as this one.”

Zelda thought of her ex-husband, and how they used to ski together. His presence had never once made her feel as safe as she did with this stranger.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to lecture you,” said Lilith, seemingly worried about Zelda’s failure to respond. “You can hold your own on the slopes. I saw you. You were ripping it up.”

“Thank you,” said Zelda. Not knowing what compelled her to open up to this strange woman, she continued, “I’ve been skiing since I was a little girl. My family used to spend every winter at our cabin in the woods. But when my brother died, so did that tradition.”

“I’m sorry,” said Lilith.

Slowly but steadily, they made their way down to the bottom of the mountain. Lilith immediately hailed a ski patroller who was about to head up on a lift. Zelda was examined while Lilith arranged the return of their gear. It turned out Zelda had most likely cracked a rib, which would have to heal on its own, and the rest of her injuries were minor contusions.

“So, are you still up for that drink?” said Lilith when Zelda was finished with her exam.

“I really ought to get home,” started Zelda, but Lilith held up a hand to stop her.

“Just one drink? Après-ski is a time-honored tradition, and it’s not every day that you can call it truly ‘medicinal.’”

Zelda looked at Lilith’s hopeful expression and decided that she owed her rescuer that much. “Just the one.”

“How about we do it on a shot-ski?” said Lilith, her eyes twinkling.

“What’s a shot-ski?” said Zelda, furrowing her brow as they banged their boots outside the door of the bar.

“How ‘bout I just show you?” said Lilith, and with that, they entered the bar, Lilith supporting Zelda with an arm that was slung a bit too low, perhaps, to be considered decent, but Zelda didn’t mind. In fact, if it took cracking a rib for them to meet, she felt it just might have been worth it.


	2. Apres-Ski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Lilith partake in the tradition of apres-ski, before returning to Lilith's cabin for some adult activities.

Walking into the bar was like stepping into another dimension. It was more of a dance club than anything else, with loud music and lots of young people shaking their bodies to the beat. It was hardly two o’clock in the afternoon, but there wasn’t a single sober person in the place. Zelda wondered if all of the people in the crowd actually skied this morning, or if they just came for après-ski.

“Not your usual kind of crowd, huh?” said Lilith as they maneuvered around a particularly drunk group of kids—and they _did_ look like kids—far too young to be imbibing.

“You’d be surprised,” said Zelda as they made their way to the bar. “I did a lot of partying in my day.”

“It’s still ‘your day,’” said Lilith, raking her eyes over her companion.

Just then, the bartender interrupted their flirtation with a raised eyebrow and a forward-lean. Zelda couldn’t help it as her eyes wandered over the woman’s headscarf and red caftan. While she didn’t spend much time in this establishment when she came to the mountain with her husband, she recognized Marie because she also tended bar in a nearby hotel late into the night.

“ _Ma ch_ _érie_ , you have returned to me!” said Marie, taking Zelda’s hand and bringing it to her lips for a kiss. “But I see you have left your husband behind, eh?”

Mambo Marie’s eyes danced as they fell upon Lilith.

“Ex-husband. We divorced,” said Zelda quickly. “You might still be seeing him around. The season passes were bought before all the… unpleasantness.”

“If I see him, I will be sure to help him pick his poison,” said Marie, an edge of darkness creeping into her otherwise warm tone. “I will not pretend I liked the man enough to say, _‘quel dommage_ ,’ but I am sorry, for your sake.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’d ask for champagne if my hero didn’t want to introduce me to something called a ‘shot-ski’…?” said Zelda, looking to Lilith with a question in her eyes.

“Your hero?” asked Marie as her head disappeared beneath the bar.

Lilith gave a roguish smile. “I saved her from certain death.”

“ _Vraiment_?” said Marie as she slapped a ski onto the bar in front of them. Zelda’s eyes went wide. Surely, a shot-ski wasn’t an _actual_ ski…? It was shorter than even a child’s would be, and had circular holes all across it.

“It was not ‘certain death.’ Some teenage boys were up to their usual mischief. They drove me off the trail and I cracked a rib.”

Marie paused as she placed two shot glasses into the holes on the ski. “ _C’est horrible, ca. Ces porcs sont des sous-merdes._ ”

“I don’t speak French, but I agree with everything you just said,” said Lilith, rubbing her hands together as Marie filled the shot glasses with Fireball.

“What exactly is that, Marie?” asked Zelda as Marie put the bottle back on the shelf.

Marie was about to respond, but Lilith cut her off. “No! Don’t tell her. Let it be a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” mused Zelda as Lilith lifted the ski. Zelda went to take one of the shot glasses off it, but Lilith smacked her hand away.

“No, that’s not how you drink a shot-ski,” said Lilith, wagging her finger.

“Then how exactly _do_ you do it?” asked Zelda, putting her hands on her hips in exasperation.

“You know how people throw their heads back when they take a shot?” said Lilith as Marie mimed the motion. “Well, it’s like that, only the glass isn’t in your hand, the ski is.”

“But won’t the alcohol spill everywhere?” said Zelda, skeptical as Lilith gestured at her to take one end of the ski into her hand.

“Well… if you put your mouth right up to the shot glass as you flip the ski, that won’t be a problem,” said Lilith, winking. “So… you ready to lose your shot-ski virginity?”

Zelda glared at her. “As long as you never say that again.”

“Well that won’t be a problem, because you can only lose it once. Twice if you have a flexible definition.” Not letting Zelda think too long about that comment, Lilith began to lift the ski, which forced Zelda to follow along. “Bottoms up!”

Zelda put her mouth to the shot glass just in time for Lilith to flip the ski upside down. The alcohol tasted like cinnamon that was actively on fire.

“Keep ‘em coming, Marie!” said Lilith, slamming the ski down onto the bar. “The lady needs something to take the pain away.”

Zelda was much more prepared the second time. Rather than let Lilith do most of the work, this time Zelda helped lift the ski as they threw their heads back. The second shot went down a lot smoother than the first.

“Why does the whiskey taste like chewing on a cinnamon stick?” said Zelda, making a face.

“Do you chew on cinnamon sticks often?” said Lilith, provocatively leaning closer.

Zelda’s eyes fell to Lilith’s lips. “If I did, would you still kiss me?”

“Hmm,” said Lilith, pretending to think about it. “It might be a dealbreaker. But I won’t know until I do some…research.”

Lilith reached out to cup Zelda’s jaw, pulling her in for a kiss that did indeed taste like cinnamon, but also like sitting in front of a warm fireplace after a long day out in the cold.

Zelda could feel herself growing hot inside her ski clothes. As fashionable as they were, they were also functional, and that function was to keep her warm without the added heat of a passionate kiss.

At long last, she pulled her lips away with a sigh. She caught Marie looking at them with a knowing smile and felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

“Do you want to get out of here?” said Lilith, also catching the way Marie seemed to think they were putting on a show. “I’d ask you to dance first, but dancing with a cracked rib is probably a bad idea.”

Just then, Lilith heard a strange sound. She looked up to see a German woman on the dance floor who looked vaguely familiar—though she couldn’t quite place her—doing a sprinkler motion and making the sound, “ahh ahh ahh,” as she nodded towards Zelda.

“What are you looking at?” asked Zelda, furrowing her brow as she turned her head.

“Nothing,” said Lilith as the woman began hip thrusting in their direction. Shaking her head, she continued, “I’ve rented a really nice place for the weekend. You want to go check it out?”

“Sure,” said Zelda, still trying to find whatever had held Lilith’s attention. Her eyes went wide when she saw the vulgar motions a strange woman was making in their direction. “Do you know that woman?”

“That’s Charlotte,” laughed Marie, waving. “She’s very… _comment dit-on_? …sexually forward. Be careful, or you might find yourself in a _m_ _énage_ _à trois_.”

“As tempting as that sounds,” said Lilith, slinging her arm around Zelda’s shoulder. “I think I’d like her all to myself tonight. Thanks for the drinks, Marie.”

With that, Lilith slammed down a couple of bills and whisked Zelda out of the bar, pointedly giving Charlotte a wide berth. This didn’t stop the German woman from shouting in Zelda’s direction: “She is better than catching a dick, yes?”

Lilith held her breath as they exited the bar, not sure how Zelda would take that sort of comment, but was relieved when Zelda howled with laughter. The relief was short-lived, however, when Zelda immediately cried out in pain, clutching her side.

“Oh! Laughing _hurts_. Don’t make me laugh.”

“In my defense, it was _Charlotte_ who made you laugh. Are you sure you want to come back to my place? I won’t be offended if you just want to go home.”

“Oh no, you’re not getting out of this that easily. I want to see this ‘really nice place’ that you mentioned.”

Lilith grabbed their gear, insisting that she carry both her own snowboard and Zelda’s skis, hoping to impress her companion with her strength. Zelda looked more annoyed than impressed, claiming that she wasn’t an invalid.

“Laughing caused you pain. I’m not letting you hurt yourself when I’m perfectly capable.”

But carrying so much gear was difficult for anyone, and it wasn’t long before Lilith was dropping a pole here and there, which Zelda picked up with a raised eyebrow. “Perfectly capable, are you?”

* * *

Lilith’s cabin was truly very nice, for a place that was constantly being rented out to different lodgers. There were fur blankets strewn across the couches and armchairs, which all faced in the direction of a large hearth. The moment they stepped inside the cabin, Lilith made a beeline for the fireplace, immediately getting down on her knees and building a triangular pile of wood.

The fire was roaring in no time. Zelda had to admit, she was impressed; it usually took her the better part of fifteen minutes to get a fire started, and even then, it often fizzled out a few times before it really took.

“Would you like something to drink?” asked Lilith, wiping her hands clean on her pants.

“No, thank you. I can still feel the shots we had earlier. I should’ve eaten something before we started drinking.”

“We can order a pizza? Or Chinese? What are you hungry for?” said Lilith, endearingly eager to solve the issue of Zelda’s hunger.

“You won’t think me too ‘sexually forward’ if I say I’d rather have something more… fulfilling?” asked Zelda in her huskiest voice.

Lilith’s eyes went dark with lust. “I think you’ll find I want the same thing. But what about your ribs?”

Zelda wilted a bit at that, turning to sit on the couch. “I didn’t think of that. I don’t know if I’ll be able to muster much… athleticism.”

“I can be ‘athletic’ enough for the both of us,” said Lilith enthusiastically as she sat beside her. “But I do have another idea.”

Zelda tilted her head in curiosity. “What would that be?”

“Just trust me,” said Lilith, taking Zelda’s hand. She waited for Zelda to nod her acquiescence before leading her through the cabin and out the back door. Zelda shivered, having left her coat inside.

“You want to have sex… out here?” said Zelda, flinching as a snowflake landed right in her eye.

“Just wait,” said Lilith as she hurried across the patio.

It wasn’t until Lilith had brushed all of the snow off of a raised square feature that Zelda realized it was a hot tub. Lilith pushed the cover off with a grunt, sending Zelda a crooked smile as she did.

“Like what you see?” she said, spreading her arms as steam rose up from the water.

“I like the idea of being warm,” said Zelda, nodding, “but I don’t have a bathing suit, and it’s _snowing_.”

“I don’t have a bathing suit either,” said Lilith as she began shedding her clothes like a wild thing. Zelda blushed, but couldn’t quite force herself to look away, as more and more of Lilith’s bare flesh was revealed.

“So… we’re just going to go in… _naked_?” said Zelda, sure her face was as red as her hair as Lilith stepped out of her undergarments and into the hot tub.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” said Lilith, turning on the bubbles, “and I thought you wanted something more ‘fulfilling’ than food? And I thought _that_ had a little something to do with being naked?”

Zelda couldn’t argue with that. Slowly, and a bit self-consciously, Zelda removed her clothes. It was hard to do with a cracked rib, and it was made even harder by the fact that Lilith’s eyes were watching her every move.

Finally, Zelda was down to her underthings. She debated keeping them on, since really, she had only just met this woman, but something told her that she could trust Lilith, not only with her body, but also with her heart. As she slipped off her bra and panties, Lilith whistled.

“You look like some sort of goddess from this angle,” said Lilith, playfully sinking deeper into the water, so that her view was mostly obscured by the steam rising from the hot tub. “Is there a goddess of beauty _and_ snow? Like some sort of winter spirit who blesses people purely with her presence?”

Zelda smiled, though she thought Lilith must be drunker than she originally thought to say such a thing; she could only imagine what she looked like standing in the nude while snow fell around her after a harrowing day of skiing. Not wanting to spend a minute more in the freezing air, Zelda slipped into the hot tub with a sigh of relief.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” said Lilith, stretching her arms up over her head, which gave Zelda an incredible view of her breasts.

Trying to remain focused, Zelda said, “Yes. My sore muscles are already starting to feel better.”

“What about your ribs?” asked Lilith with sincerity, which Zelda found to be an incredibly sweet question coming from a stranger. Her ex-husband had never been so concerned about her pain level. In fact, he seemed to go out of his way to make things hurt whenever he could.

Pushing that unwelcome thought immediately out of her mind, Zelda said, “As long as I don’t laugh, I think I’ll be fine.”

“But you do have a lot of bruising,” said Lilith, waving her hand at Zelda’s torso, which was now obscured by bubbles. “Are you sure you don’t need some pain killers?”

“I think I’d like something else to take the pain away,” said Zelda, leaning forward.

Lilith didn’t need asking twice; she immediately scooted over, running her fingers across Zelda’s collarbone. “I have an idea for how to do it without hurting you.”

“Hmm?” Zelda almost seemed to purr in contentment at Lilith’s touch, like a cat who had found a square of sun.

“Come here,” Lilith said, as she sat back in one of the hot tub’s seats. The jets massaged the muscles along her spine as she beckoned Zelda over. “Come sit on my lap.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Lilith reached out to pull Zelda on top of her. The woman went willingly; Lilith suspected her protest had been merely for pride reasons. Once Zelda’s legs were properly situated on either side of Lilith’s hips, she ran her hands over Zelda’s thighs to massage the tension out.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Lilith, still worried about moving too quickly. “We don’t have to. We could just sit here and enjoy the hot water—”

Zelda stopped her mouth with a kiss, wrapping her hands into Lilith’s hair with a gentle tug on a few stray curls. When they broke free, Lilith was out of breath, and thoroughly convinced that there was no question of Zelda’s interest.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It’s a yes, and at the risk of being too forward once more, I would very much like your fingers inside me. Now.”

Lilith’s whole body filled with heat that was entirely unrelated to the hot tub. She didn’t expect Zelda to be the demanding sort—she’d pegged her to be a more submissive kind of woman—so it was a great surprise to find that she was also the kind to give orders.

“My pleasure,” said Lilith, and with that, she sunk two fingers into Zelda’s core, not bothering to warm up to it, because if Zelda was anywhere near as wet as she was, she wouldn’t need any preparation. Zelda let out a delightful little gasp upon the intrusion of Lilith’s fingers, before burying her head in Lilith’s neck. Lilith wished she could record that sound and play it back again and again, like music.

“Good?” asked Lilith, crooking her fingers in a “come hither” motion. Zelda shuddered as Lilith’s thumb brushed against her clit at the same time.

Rather than respond verbally, Zelda’s hands found Lilith’s breasts, while her mouth left tiny bites up her neck. Lilith found this incredibly distracting, especially because her neck was particularly sensitive, but she was determined to make sure Zelda was taken care of first.

Lilith worked Zelda even harder, adding a third finger when she thought it was time. Zelda moaned into Lilith’s neck, biting down hard enough to bruise, but Lilith didn’t mind. In fact, there was something oddly thrilling about being marked by this woman.

When Lilith had worked Zelda into a frenzy, and knew that she was just on the edge of coming, she stopped. Zelda wailed in protest.

“Please! Don’t stop. I’m so close.”

“Trust me,” said Lilith, as she lifted Zelda up by the hips. It was surprisingly easy to do, with the assistance of the water.

“What are you doing?” Zelda practically whined, clutching Lilith’s shoulders to keep her balance.

“Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” insisted Lilith, turning Zelda’s body so that the woman’s back was to her front. In this position, she would be able to focus all of her attention on Zelda, without the distraction of Zelda’s mouth or fingers, but that wasn’t the only reason she’d wanted them to change positions. “Look up!”

There was a break in the clouds directly in their line of sight. Out of the clouds burst the moon in all her majesty, with several stars twinkling above and below. Snow continued to fall, but much lighter than before.

“It’s beautiful,” breathed Zelda, captured by the moon’s glow. Lilith almost regretted sinking her fingers right back into her, breaking the moment of awe, but the happy sigh of relief was worth it.

“So are you,” said Lilith as she worked three fingers in and out, circling her clit with her left hand.

Zelda arched her back, pressing her head and neck back onto Lilith’s shoulder as her body writhed in pleasure. One final brush against her clit was all it took, and then the woman was coming hard all over Lilith’s fingers.

Zelda’s body want limp in hers, completely wrung out. Lilith couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride at how good that orgasm had felt and sounded. They sat in silence for a while after that, just gazing at the moon and the stars. Eventually, Zelda stirred.

“That was… incredible,” said Zelda, moving to get off Lilith’s lap. Lilith almost didn’t let her go, wanting to cherish the feeling of the woman’s body against her for a while longer.

Zelda ran a reverent hand across Lilith’s cheek. “You made me feel better than I have in ages. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” said Lilith, “truly.”

“I would very much like to return the favor,” said Zelda, tracing Lilith’s left thigh with her fingers. Despite the warmth of the hot tub, Lilith could feel gooseflesh erupt along the skin of her arms. Lilith grabbed Zelda’s wrist, stilling her hand on its way to her own center.

“I’m fine for now,” said Lilith, and the truth was, she was _more_ than fine. She was blissfully happy.

“But you didn’t—” Zelda began, before Lilith cut her off with a finger on her lips.

“Sometimes I enjoy giving more than receiving.”

The look on Zelda’s face said plainly that she didn’t understand—as if she’d never known a partner to say such a thing. Lilith reached up to play with one of her red curls, which was slightly damp from the water.

“Just having you here with me is enough for now. Let’s look at the moon, hmm?”

And so, Lilith opened her arm so that Zelda could tuck herself beneath it. They held each other close as the snow continued to fall gently upon them, and the clouds occasionally hid the moon before revealing her again.

“Lilith?” Zelda said after some time, punctuating the name with a kiss to Lilith’s shoulder. “This is wonderful, but the chill is starting to get to me, even in the tub.”

“Say no more,” said Lilith, readying herself to get out, before something awful dawned on her.

The thought must’ve shown on her face, because Zelda’s entire body language changed in an instant. She seemed awfully skittish and worried as she said, “Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing serious,” assured Lilith, before running an embarrassed hand over her hair. “It’s just… I forgot to get the towels out _before_ we went in.”

Zelda looked truly scandalized by the thought. “You mean… we’re going to have to get back out and just… _run_?”

“Think of it this way,” said Lilith, standing up quickly as if she thought it would be easier to rip the experience off like a band aid. “It’s only a few yards to the door, and then we get to lie on top of some furs, in front of the fireplace.”

With that, Lilith took off running towards the door, leaving a very shocked—and _incredibly_ turned on—Zelda behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me! (*blushes furiously*) Please let me know what you think! This chapter took a lot of time and effort to write, because I still struggle to write sexy times without getting embarrassed and slightly worried that everyone will judge me. Also, please do not leave a fire unattended while you seduce your woman outside, in a hot tub. Build the fire *after,* and then seduce your lady once more in front of it. 
> 
> Miranda Otto's delightful character, Charlotte, from Downhill (2020) briefly makes an appearance in this fic.
> 
> Some French Translations:  
> "quel dommage" (what a shame)  
> "vraimant?” (really?)  
> “C’est horrible, ca. Ces porcs sont sous-merdes.” (That's horrible. Those pigs are lower than shit.)*  
> *Quite literally, "sous-merdes" means "below-shit."  
> "comment dit-on?" (how do you say?)


End file.
